Rules
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Emma's a bad girl, Daniel's a good boy, will it work out? Maybe we need a couple a love tubes? Maybe?


Rules (New Fanfic)

Summary: Emma's a bad girl, Daniel's a good boy. Will it work out? With the true love tubes, we'll see.

Prolouge I woke up to the sound of my father shouting,"Get up, Emma!" Can't he say anything nicely? But then again I realize, I'm NOT the easiest person to live with. 'Be quiet,' I chided my brain,'you're a bad girl, you don't have regrets.' Well, maybe I do now.

Part I

New Girl

I got up and changed into my school uniform, leather jacket, and combat boots. I left my hair down and went to put a little dark red lipstick on. I leave my room. "Emma-" he realized it was useless. He just sighed. I walk over to Andi's house. "Hey, Em." "Hi, Andi." Could you clean my room? her expression said. "Violets are blue, Frogs are green, make Andi's room tidy and clean." "Okay, we're ready to go now, Em." We walked to school but when I saw who had the locker next to me, I stopped in my tracks. He smiled at me. He had a smile that could make me melt.

* * *

New Boy

Okay, so I'm used to moving around. I get expelled a lot, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, which makes people think I'm stupid. But he showed me aroung town. The principal also said that he would be showing me around school. "Hey, Daniel." "Hi, Kitty." You see, we are really good friends, but there's that awkward tension between us. "Okay, so since I'm showing you around school, I get two free periods!" "Well, you're welcome." I say. He laughs. He offers his arm and says,"Milady!" I giggle and take it. He uses a british accent for the rest of the tour. "You're a good person, Emma." "That's not what my Dad thinks." "Well, we're not talking about what your Dad thinks." I smile. "Achoo," Danny says,"Are there butterflies anywhere? I'm allergic." Uh-oh, not good.

* * *

New Crush

Danny is so cute when he's confused. Then again, he may be in fatal danger. "Oh over there!" He turned around, "This buttefly can't be here, so make it disappear!" "Where?" "Oh, it just flew away." He sighed in relief. "So any questions?" "Just one, what would it take fo-" Maddie bumped into me. "Get lost," she looked at my clothes,"dumpster girl." "Maddie, this is why I broke up with you, you're so mean!" "No, it s'okay, Danny," I said sweetly,"some people just don't feel good about themselves like we do." I take his hand. For some reason, I was feeling really competitve. This might seem like a joke, but I spent this past year with wolves, so I know my territory when I see it. I protect my territory. Maddie turned away in disgust. the bell rang, "Okay, I'll be with you in a second, I just have to get my homework." "Okay," I catch up to maddie when he leaves. "Maddie van Pelt is a bore, so whenever she talks to Daniel, make her snore." "Hey, Maddie," she turned around with a 'oh, its you' expression on her face. "Back off Danny's mine, even if he doesn't know it yet." Daniel comes over and says,"Hey, Maddie." SSSSNNNNOOOORRREE. He sighed. He took my hand again, and Maddie flew into a snoring rage.

* * *

New Boyfriend

Andi and I went to the 7, where danny was perfomring. "Hey, Em." "Hey, Danny!" I immedietly smiled, don't judge, if you were crushing on him, he'd have that effect on you too! "wish me luck!" "Luck," "Thanks Em." He grasped my hand. Maddie saw me and sat at the table. "used to be he askd me for luck-" "Then he must've had VERY BAD luck!" "So, dumpster girl, this means war." "oh, I don't hink so, You wouldn't want to ruin your mani-pedi!" **** "Em, why don't you sing?" "I don-" "C'mon!" With those beautiful doe eyes, it was impossible to say no. "Fine," I quickly put and anti-spell spell on, 'I don't want to feel like I've fell, so don't let me be affected by any spell!' I made it to the stage. Immeditetly, I felt nervous. Everyone was attracted to my aura of "beauty" I tried to tone it down, but it didn't do much. Even in my ripped jeans, grey buckled boots, grey tank top, and (of course) my leather jacket, no one could ignore me. I cleared my throat, even though I didn't need to, they're eyes were already on me. "I'm gonna be singing Ten Feet Tall." I sang

"I'm clumsy, yeah my head's a mess Cause you got me growing taller everyday We're giants in a little man's world My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst

Been trying so hard not to let it show But you got me feeling like I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats I swear I could touch the sky

Ohhh ohh ohhh I'm ten feet tall Ohhh oh ohhhh I'm ten feet tall

I'll be careful, so don't be afraid You're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break I'll put up a sign in the clouds So they all know that we ain't ever coming down

Been trying so hard not to let it show But you got me feeling like I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats I swear I could touch the sky

Ohhh oh ohhh I'm ten feet tall Ohhh oh ohhhh I'm ten feet tall

You build me up Make me what I never was You build me up From nothing into something Yeah, something from the dust

Been trying so hard not to let it show But you got me feeling like I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats I swear I could touch the sky

Ohhh oh ohhh I'm ten feet tall Ohhh oh ohhhh I'm ten feet tall"  
[x2]  
Danny rushed up to the stage and kissed me.


End file.
